


LIKE Like

by QuiteMagicalBane



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Day Two, M/M, Tyrus Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteMagicalBane/pseuds/QuiteMagicalBane
Summary: TJ tells Buffy about his crush on Cyrus, or more like she figures it out for herself and he confirms it.





	LIKE Like

TJ and Buffy walked towards the other side of the gym together in silence until the bang of the metal gym doors closing resonated through the room signaling Cyrus and Andi were no longer in the gym.   
  
Hardly a second after the doors shut Buffy turned to TJ and asked a sudden “What was _that_?”   
  
TJ’s eyebrows went up and squeezed together in confusion, “what was what?” He asked.   
  
“ _That_ ,” she said. TJ tilted his head and gestured with his hand to explain what she meant. “You and Cyrus. The teasing, the _smiles._ ”  
  
“What about it?” TJ asked even though he knew deep down where she was trying to get him to go with this. “We always act like that,” he said with a shrug.  
  
TJ hadn’t really thought about it but Buffy hadn’t seen Cyrus and him interact since he had helped him get the chocolate chocolate chip muffin other than briefly at the swings. He probably should have expected her to be shocked by his behavior, after all even he realized that he acted and felt differently around Cyrus than he did anyone else. She was used to seeing him as the jerk or the way he was around the rest of the team, which though he wasn’t mean, he wasn’t exactly nice or super caring with them.  
  
With Cyrus on the other hand, TJ felt a need to be kind, to let him see a more open and genuine side of him, a need to make him comfortable with him and like him. It was something TJ had never experienced before, even with the kids at the Gym, though he loved being with them and was kind to them, it was nothing like how he felt towards Cyrus. It was all too confusing, but he kind of liked it.   
  
“You were being--” Buffy started but trailed off searching for words.  
  
“Not a jerk?” TJ offered.   
  
“No. Well, yes,” Buffy said. “ I was going to say sweet. Nice.” TJ was shocked. Of all things to ever be called by Buffy Driscoll ‘Sweet’ or ‘Nice’ were never to be expected. Even now after making up.   
  
He shrugged and said a vague “I guess.”  
  
“You’re _never_ sweet, so why are you with Cyrus?” TJ looked over to her but said nothing. He wasn’t totally sure whether he hoped she would drop it or hoped that she would see through him and figure it out. Before he was sure which he hoped for Buffy added, “Unless... TJ, do you like Cyrus?”   
  
Nopity nope, TJ’s mouth decided before he thought about it and automatically skirted around it. “Of course I like Cyrus,” he said as if it meant nothing. “He’s my friend.”  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows at him, seeing through it. “Do you _like_ like him?”   
  
TJ stayed silent. “You do!” Buffy exclaimed. They were standing still now outside the doors of the dressing rooms. One of the teammates came out of the door, looked at them both with his eyebrows squeezed together but walked on. TJ watched carefully as he walked away waiting for him to be well out of earshot  
  
TJ grabbed Buffy’s wrist and tugged her closer to him which caused her to make a sound of surprise. “Sorry-- but could you not _announce it?”_ he said in a low voice.  
  
“But you do?” She asked quieter now. “You like him?”  
  
TJ bit the inside of his cheek and gave a small nod. “I think so,” he said. “Just-- don’t tell him, please?”  
  
“You ‘think so’?” Buffy questioned.  
  
“I… haven’t really experienced anything like this,” TJ explains. He really hasn’t, he’s had a few tiny crushes on people in elementary school and a few actors, but that’s really it. Not enough to completely understand what it was he was feeling towards Cyrus.   
  
Buffy  smiles and teasingly says, “Aww, TJ’s never had a crush?”   
  
TJ rolls his eyes and steps away, “and, we’re done here.”  
  
“But I’m not done--”  
  
“We need to get changed” TJ reasoned. “After all, we have a very important show of Tater Theater waiting for us.”  
  
Buffy pouted and walked away into the girl's locker room. TJ took a deep breath in and out to try to steady his heartbeat before going into the boys one. He had not expected to tell anyone about his little infatuation with Cyrus, let alone Buffy, and let alone today. He felt like there was a little weight was lifted off of his shoulders but also felt anxious about what would happen next. 


End file.
